To Become a Human
by Dragon of the Crimson Flame
Summary: Hiei is losing his spirit energy little by little and when they find out he's becoming human he will have to choose between his friends or the enemy. Complete
1. Chapter 1

To Become a Human

Chapter 1: The Work of Blood

Hiei sat comfortably on the tree branch his back against the thick tree trunk. "Hiei…? Are you up there?" called a voice from the base of the tree. Hiei looked down and saw a red head teen looking up in the tree his emerald green eyes narrowed in concentration. He smiled when he spotted the black shadow among the branches. "Hiei we have another mission and Koenma wants us to meet at Kuwabara's house," said Kurama smiling. Hiei frowned, "Why Kuwabara's?" he asked, but nodded his agreement. Kurama shrugged, "I'm not to sure why." Hiei jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground a look of pain crossed his face and Kurama frowned, "You okay?" he asked concern. Hiei didn't meet his eyes, but was instead focused on his left ankle, "Yeah," he muttered so softly that Kurama almost didn't catch it. Kurama watched Hiei with concern eyes, but smiled in relief when Hiei stood up and started walking towards Kuwabara's house. _Strange…_Hiei thought softly as the pain in his left ankle subsided, _very strange. _

They arrived at Kuwabara's house and walked inside to find Yusuke and Kuwabara seated around a tv. "He's definitely gotta find a better way to inform us," muttered Yusuke as he turned the tv on. Kurama sat down next to Kuwabara and Hiei stalked over to the windowsill. "I don't have a VCR player," said Yusuke. Kuwabara pushed the tape inside and it started to play. A little toddler appeared on the screen, "Okay now this new mission is not very far from where you live. There have been burglaries and I need you four to investigate them," started Koenma. Yusuke frowned and turned to Kurama, "Why does he need us to investigate common burglaries?" As if answer to his question Koenma went on to explain, "Now these burglaries are made by demons for a reason I don't know why. They seem to be targeting jewel shops every where, but the strange thing is nothing has been stolen of late. It seems like their searching for something, but I'm not sure what. I need you to capture the criminals in question and bring them here to Reikai for interrogating." The tape went blank and then it buzzed to life showing pictures of various demons, "We believe these are some of the suspects, first off Ketsueki," a picture of a male demon appeared. He had long green hair and blood red eyes. "Next Satsugai," another picture of a male demon appeared. This time he had silver hair and the same blood red eyes. "This one is Chimamire," a female demon appeared on the screen, and she had long red hair and blood red eyes. "The last one is Sakkidatta," and another female demon appeared. She had maroon hair and blood red eyes. "They all have something in common," muttered Koenma softly, "All their names are related to blood and they have the same crimson red eyes. Be careful and make sure you don't get killed. These demons are all in the A-class and S-class ranking." The screen went blank and the tape ended. Kuwabara took the tape out and yelped dropping it to the ground as it bursted into flames. He rushed outside and Hiei watched in amusement as the flames grew until Kuwabara came back dumping a bucket of water onto the flames. Slowly it sizzled out and black smoke covered the room. Everyone rushed out coughing except for Hiei who was smart enough to open the window letting the smoke escape. After the room cleared Kuwabara was muttering irritably inspecting the burnt circle of carpet, "Can't he have better ways of destroying his evidence." Suddenly a police siren floated through the window and Kurama stuck his head out of the window watching it turn down the street. "It's heading towards a jewelry store," said Kurama slowly rushing out of the house. Following Kurama the group rushed after him, "How do you know?" asked Yusuke as they twisted their way through the streets.

"The direction it was going. There are only four stores down the street three are restaurants and one is a jewelry store. Unless there going down to get something to eat and it's an emergency is highly unlikely. So the only reasonable cause is a jewelry burglary," explained Kurama as they headed down the designated street. Just as Kurama explained people were gathered around a shattered window. The police were expecting some jewelry and talking with the store manger. They drew in closer and Kuwabara since he was the tallest was able to see what one of the police officers was holding. It was a blood red jewel with white veins inside and it was pulsing out demon energy. The store manger was babbling incoherent things and Kurama could pick up what he was saying, "There were these four weird human looking people who had sharp objects like daggers and swords and stuff. They said they were looking for a jewel like that and when I told them it wasn't for sell they pulled out their knives and threaten me. Luckily when you arrived they disappear. I mean up and vanished gone like poof!" Kurama frowned definitely the work of demons. Later on after the crowd cleared Kurama turned to Yusuke. "We should investigate the jewel they were after," he said softly. Yusuke nodded his agreement and they walked into the jewelry shop. The owner looked up nervously and narrowed his eyes warily, "What do you four want?" he questioned suspiciously.

"We want to inspect that jewel of yours that was almost stolen this morning," said Kurama softly and reassuringly. The owner settled down a bit, but was still wary, "Why? So you can steal it too?"

"We're with the police," said Yusuke quickly. The owner raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh really a bunch of high school kids on the police force," he said sarcastically.

"Listen we may look like kids, but are parents are on the police force and if you don't watch you're step they could have you in jail," said Yusuke angrily. Kuwabara almost snorted in laughter at that statement. The owner sighed then reached under the counter and pulled out the stone. "Here just don't crack it," he said softly. Kurama smiled and picked it up frowning at the massive amount of demon energy pulsing out of the stone. After a few minutes Kurama placed the stone back on the counter reluctantly, "You should put it somewhere safe where those burglars won't steal it again." The owner smiled at that, "Thanks for the advice and by the way the name's Ruka." Yusuke nodded and they all exited out of the store.

"So Kurama did you feel the waves coming off of that stone?" asked Yusuke slowly. Kurama nodded, "Yes, it has massive amounts of demon energy in it the problem was…there's no way to actually absorb the demon energy and increase one's own power. I wonder why the demons want it when they can't do anything with it." Hiei frowned he felt the demon energy too, but he also was adding the power to his own. _What the hell…Kurama's explanation doesn't make sense. I was able to absorb the demon energy easily yet he says it's impossible…the fox is getting old,_ Hiei thought. "Well I'll think about it," said Kurama softly. Kuwabara nodded and checked his watch, "I have to go home guys Shizuru wants me to make dinner tonight," Kuwabara said grudgingly.

"Okay fine tomorrow we'll meet at Kuwabara's house and discuss our plans," said Yusuke. Kuwabara frowned, "Why my house!"

"Because it's better at your house," replied Yusuke. His team nodded their agreement and Hiei vanished into the darkness. Yusuke walked away and headed home while Kurama and Kuwabara did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tracking Down Blood

They all met at Kuwabara's house discussing their plans and what they thought. "I can track down one of the members from that group because they left demon residue behind so that Reikai Intelligence can track it down. Their tracks end at a cave deep in the forest," Koenma explained helpfully.

"So we just track them down and destroy them," said Yusuke. Koenma nodded his agreement, "Try to keep them alive so we can question them if not it's alright."

"So which forest is it?" asked Kurama. Koenma sighed and closed his eyes in frustration, "That's the problem we can't find out which forest because the demon residue goes off and on and we nearly lost the trail until they tracked it down in front of the cave. Maybe if we give you the surroundings around the cave you'll figure it out?" asked Koenma hopefully. Kurama nodded and Koenma disappeared only to reappear with a full color photo of the cave. He handed it to Kurama and everyone huddle around him except for Hiei who was sitting down on the windowsill. "Yes, I know this park. It's in front of the same jewelry store they tried to burglar," said Kurama. Kuwabara nodded his agreement, "Hey you're right only these kinds of trees grow at that park."

"Okay it's settle we fan out and search for the cave," said Yusuke. Koenma smiled, "Thank you," he muttered and disappeared with a pop. Everyone gathered around the entrance to the park and Kurama looked it over carefully. "Kuwabara will probably the most likely to find the cave with his acute spirit awareness," said Kurama carefully, "So he should be given a bigger portion to look over." Yusuke nodded, "Yeah I think you're right. Okay Kuwabara you take the entire west side of the forest and Kurama can take half of the east section and me the other half and Hiei since he's really fast and has the Jagan Eye he can take the entire middle portion," said Yusuke. Everyone nodded, "When shall we meet back?" asked Kuwabara frowning at the west section of the forest.

"Um when you're done meet back at the entrance and see if anyone's found it. If you have just fire an energy flare into the sky and we'll recognize it," said Yusuke.

"Wouldn't the enemy notice it?" questioned Hiei. Yusuke frowned, "Hm, never thought about that. Oh well if you found it just wait for the others to return I suppose and then we'll go and check it out together," replied Yusuke. They nodded and soon Hiei disappeared and Kuwabara ran off to his section. "So which half do you want the right or the left?" asked Yusuke eying the east section disdainfully.

"Any is fine with me," said Kurama jogging towards the east section.

"Okay you take left I'll take right," said Yusuke and they both disappeared into their respected sections.

Kuwabara was combing through the west section sighing every so often. There was no demon energy anywhere and it was getting quite tiring walking around doing absolutely nothing. He pushed through the branches and looked around spotting no cave except for a small stream. It was quite peaceful listening to the stream with the sunlight streaming through the leaves making the ground light up a leafy green color. "Man this sucks," muttered Kuwabara unhappily as he sat down near the stream. It's already been an hour and still there were no signs of the demons anywhere. "What sucks?" asked a voice that echoed all around him. He stood up immediately, but frowned when he sensed no spirit energy. Kuwabara searched the clearing once then twice searching for a form between the trees then suddenly he saw it a flickering shadow among the tree branches. It was going slow for a demon and Kuwabara frowned something wasn't right about this demon he felt neither spirit energy nor demons energy. The form stopped moving, "I asked you what sucks?" the shadow asked again. It had a sweet melodic feminine voice so it was either Chimamire or Sakkidatta. "Who are you?" Kuwabara yelled to the trees. Laughter rang all about him, "Who am I? Why I'm the blood that flows through your veins, the very ground you step on, the shadow on the ground, the nightmare of your sleep. I'm the very air you breathe, the water you drink. Nothing, but a constant moving shadow that watches every move you make, every breath you take. That is what I am," said the voice.

"…Yeah right!" shouted Kuwabara angrily. The shadow stepped out from the trees and smiled, "Well if you really want to know the name's Sakkidatta." Her maroon hair shone brightly and her eyes had an eerie glow to it. She reached for the bow strapped to her back, "I always like a good fight."

Kurama walked through the forest warily there was no demon energy anywhere and it was unnerving him how quiet and still the forest was. It had a feeling in the air that, to inexperienced people, lulled you into a false sense of security making you vulnerable at that very instant. Finally he stopped walking and entered a clearing with the sun shining down on top of it. Kurama sighed, "It's no use hiding." A laugh echoed around him, "You're pretty good, fox." Out from the trees stepped a silver haired demon. His red eyes glowing despite the bright sunlight, "My name is Satsugai and yours?" he questioned curiously. Kurama frowned, "Why would I tell you my name?" Satsugai frowned, but his eyes shined of mirth, "You're very clever despite your human disguise. Tell me can you transform into Yoko if I torture you enough?"

"You can try," Kurama replied smoothly. Satsugai smiled and unsheathed the sword strapped to his back. "Very smooth, fox," he said softly almost whispering. He vanished in a smoke of thin air, "Let's see if you can keep up," laughed the voice. Kurama frowned his eyes darting to a fro, trying to identify where Satsugai went. Suddenly a sharp pain in his left arm made him gasp sharply. He looked down at his arm, but frowned when he saw no cut or laceration of any kind. "Do you like it?" whispered a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, "It's my special demon technique the art of illusion."

"If it's just an illusion it can't hurt me," said Kurama determinedly.

"Oh contraire my friend," whispered the voice back.

Hiei darted from tree to tree pausing between each tree to catch his breath. _What the hell is wrong with me! I never grew this tired before, _Hiei thought angrily. Suddenly a knife came whizzing by barely grazing Hiei's cheek. "Shit," he murmured, this was also a first being taken by surprise. Hiei jumped to the ground and grimaced at the pain that accompanied it. "Having problems?" asked a voice from the trees.

"Hn, the only problem I have is you," Hiei said. A man with long green hair and glowing red eyes stepped from the trees. "Really then you should fix the problem should you not. Know it's not really nice to start the battle without first knowing one's name. Mine's is Ketsueki and yours is?"

"None of your business," Hiei replied sharply. Ketsueki smiled, "I like you. You have a great attitude problem." Hiei drew his katana out and Ketsueki drew out his. The sound of metal upon metal rang throughout the forest and Ketsueki smiled down on him his hot breath tickling the bangs covering Hiei's Jagan Eye. "It must've hurt," said Ketsueki indicating the white cloth covering Hiei's forehead. Hiei snarled and forcefully pushed Ketsueki away driving him back with his sword. Ketsueki smiled and vanished blending with the shadows the trees made for the sun didn't shine so bright since they were so deep in the forest. Suddenly Hiei felt Ketsueki's sword graze against his cheek causing a small cut to appear. Hiei turned around and narrowed his eyes viciously. Ketsueki stood behind him the sword point held to his lips slowly he licked the blood off his sword and closed his eyes. "You remind me of someone called Kuromomotaro," said Hiei disgusted. Ketsueki smiled, "Yes, and you remind me of someone called the Forbidden Child." Hiei vanished and swung his sword downward, but it was parried easily with Ketsueki's sword. "Tsk, tsk Hiei you're getting slow," teased Ketsueki lightly. Hiei frowned for he knew it was true.

Yusuke wandered about aimlessly not caring if he got lost or not. "It's not my problem I can always ask my buddies to get me out," murmured Yusuke to himself.

"You can't always rely on them," muttered a cold voice from the shadows. Yusuke turned around and held up his right index finger a faint blue aura surrounding it. "Now, now Yusuke calm down, I was just stating the facts. You can't always rely on your buddies to bail you out every single time," a girl stepped out from the trees her long red hair flowing behind her, her eyes glowed red. Yusuke frowned and lowered his finger, but not so much. "Tell me who are you?" asked Yusuke keeping a wary eye on the red head girl.

"My name is Chimamire which fits me perfectly as you can see," said Chimamire indicating to her blood red hair and eyes.

"Yeah it definitely fits you and labels you as a freak of nature," muttered Yusuke. Chimamire narrowed her eyes, "Better watch what you say, punk." Yusuke smirked and got into a fighting position, "Make me," he said softly watching her narrow her eyes angrily. She pulled out two three feet daggers and grinned, "Fine I guess I'll have to force you." Yusuke lunged at her first swinging his right fist towards her stomach a blue aura surrounding his entire fist. She dodged it easily and swung around to slash him with her dagger, but he ducked just before it hit him. Yusuke jumped away from her and pulled back his arm his fist glowing a brighter blue, "Alright then. Shotgun!" shouted Yusuke swinging his fist directly at her. Glowing blue bullets shot from his fist a lightning fast speed and smoke surrounded the entire field obscuring his vision. When the smoke cleared and frowned in disbelief she was completely unharmed a red barrier surrounded her. "It's impossible to use those attacks on me," she said softly slips of paper with incantation written on top circling her.

"Hn, what were you? Yomi's student? Sheesh and I thought he was good," muttered Yusuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fight till the End

Kurama watched his surroundings warily and suddenly sharp pain in his back made him swing around preparing to defend himself, but no one was there. Satsugai crept up behind Kurama and did a round house kick sweeping Kurama off his feet. Kurama landed on the ground and he quickly got back up swaying a bit as the world spun around and around. "It's good to see you like this Yoko," muttered Satsugai. Kurama shook off the dizzy feeling and glared at Satsugai as he tightened his grip on his rose whip. Satsugai jumped into the trees just as a harmless looking flower decimated the spot where he was standing. "That's pretty good Yoko. It seems you learned a few tricks while you were hiding here in Ningenkai," laughed Satsugai as he sat down on one of the tree branches.

"…You're an idiot Satsugai if you're underestimating me," said Kurama. He frowned and reached up into his hair pulling out two roses. His energy surrounded the roses making them glow a bright red. He flicked them towards where Satsugai was sitting, but Satsugai dodged it easily. The rose's embedded itself into the tree branch. Satsugai landed on the ground and disappeared into the trees. "Tell me does it hurt when I do this?" mocked Satsugai as a barrage of knives started flying towards him. Kurama dodged most of them, but screamed in agony as one lodged itself in his right arm. He fell to his knees his rose whip disappeared to become a harmless rose. Satsugai walked up to him crushing the rose swiftly with his feet. He grinded the rose into the ground with his heel and looked back at Kurama smiling. "Well, well Yoko. How does it feel to kneel before your superior?" questioned Satsugai kneeling down to Kurama's height. Kurama looked up his eyes burning with hatred they flickered every so often changing from emerald green to cold amber. "Now that's the look Yoko use to give," said Satsugai softly. He pulled out a knife that was strapped to his waist. The knife gleamed in the sunlight and Satsugai twirled it in his fingers for a few minutes, "Don't worry I won't hurt you…much." Kurama closed his eyes waiting for something, _now, _he thought just as Satsugai was about to plunge the knife into Kurama's leg. Satsugai screamed in pain as a white daisy that was grown five times it height severed Satsugai's arm with one of its petals swallowing it afterwards. "You bastard!" screamed Satsugai. He turned towards Kurama his eyes livid with anger, "You fucking bas—aaaahhhh!" screamed Satsugai as the flower swallowed him whole. The daisy burped contentedly and return to its normal size as Kurama released his demon energy from the plant. Kurama stood up grimacing in pain as he stood up. Slowly he walked away from the clearing, but frowned when he saw Yusuke's shotgun disappearing into the wind.

The incantations disappeared and Chimamire lunged at Yusuke swinging her daggers towards him. Yusuke smirked and ducked the blade which barely grazed the top of his head. Suddenly she used her knee and rammed it into Yusuke's stomach. He made a choking sound as the breath got knocked out of him. She smiled and was about to cut off Yusuke's head when a thorny plant wrapped around her leg and pulled her to the ground. Chimamire landed on the ground next to Yusuke snarling angrily. Kurama stepped forth from the shadows and Chimamire hastily cut the plant away vanishing into thin air. "You okay Yusuke?" asked Kurama concern as he knelt beside Yusuke. Yusuke looked up his eyes hazed with pain, "K-Kurama…? I'm fine really." He sat up and looked at his friend smiling, but the smile soon disappeared as Yusuke viewed Kurama's arm. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Yusuke inspecting the dagger lodged in Kurama's arm with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Yusuke really. I'm sure I'll be able to heal this once we get out of here," said Kurama softly his voice laced with hidden pain.

"Shouldn't you um…pull it out," Yusuke said indicating towards the dagger. Kurama shook his head, "It's the only thing that's keeping the blood from gushing out. If I do pull it out I might bleed to death." Yusuke winced, "Okay let's hurry up and find Kuwabara and Hiei."

Hiei parried the down slash that Ketsueki delivered, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow to his legs. He pulled away quickly enough that he only got a deep cut instead of losing his leg. Ketsueki frowned, "Is this really the great Master of the Darkness Flame. I thought maybe you'll be better." Hiei glared daggers at Ketsueki and tried to cut Ketsueki in half, but Ketsueki dodged it. "Well you're not really that much of a challenge. I might as well put you out of your misery," said Ketsueki softly. His fingertips glowed red and suddenly he disappeared only to reappear behind Hiei plunging his fingers into Hiei's back. Hiei felt the coppery metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he felt the warm liquid dribble out of his mouth. "Damn it," Hiei muttered as he choked on his own blood. He fell to the ground as Ketsueki pulled his fingers out of Hiei's back, "I suggest you to not move. I just puncture one of your lungs is all." Ketsueki disappeared into the darkness of the trees and Hiei closed his eyes the darkness enveloping him.

Kuwabara struggled to keep up with Sakkidatta. He dodged the arrow that was aimed straight for his heart. Instead the arrow lodged itself into a tree trunk burrowing deep within it. "C'mon can't you move faster?" muttered a voice from the trees. Kuwabara frowned and suddenly a sharp white hot pain traveled up his leg and he fell to the ground. "Ugh…" moaned Kuwabara as he tried to pull out the arrow that buried itself into his leg.

"I wouldn't pull it out if I were you," whispered Sakkidatta, "If you pull it out like that the head of the arrow might break off." Kuwabara frowned and let go of the arrow his eyes searching the trees looking for Sakkidatta again. "It's no use trying to find me; I _let_ you find me at the beginning. You'll never be able to find me," she laughed happily her voice echoing all around Kuwabara.

"If I can't find you I might as well do this," Kuwabara yelled to the trees his spirit sword flared up in his hand and he buried it point first into the ground.

"Tell me, what is that going to--!" Sakkidatta let out a pained scream as tons of spirit darts shot up from the ground tearing the leaves of the trees and decimating the whole area that surround Kuwabara in a radius of thirty feet. Kuwabara smiled and slowly stood up, but fell to the ground grunting in pain. Sakkidatta fell to the ground her dead body littered and pierced with Kuwabara's spirit darts. Suddenly Kuwabara felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around his spirit sword held tightly in his grip. The spirit sword disappeared when he saw it was only Yusuke. "Nice job," he muttered indicating towards the destroyed forest life that was done by Kuwabara's spirit darts.

"Thanks," said Kuwabara proudly. Kurama slowly walked over to Kuwabara sitting down next to him sighing. Kuwabara noticed Kurama's arm and frowned, "So did all of you get one too?" They nodded and Yusuke put his arm around Kuwabara and helped him up letting Kuwabara lean on him. "Yeah it was one of those blood guys. Mine's got away though and Kurama killed his. I hope Hiei's okay," said Yusuke. There was silence for a minute, "Shit, shrimpy might be in trouble," said Kuwabara.

"Hiei can hold his own," said Kurama as they all limped towards the middle part of the forest. They arrived at the middle forest looking for Hiei when suddenly they found him laying face down in the dirt. "Hiei!" shouted Kurama concern for his friend written all over his face. They all ran to Hiei's unmoving body and Kurama carefully inspected the wound on his back. "This is bad," murmured Kurama, "We have to get him to Yukina this is beyond my skill to heal."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. You guys are great I'm so happy now! Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Healing the Wounds of the Heart

Hiei slowly open his eyes and stood up grimacing in pain. "You shouldn't move Hiei," muttered Kurama pushing Hiei back to the bed gently.

"How am I…alive?" questioned Hiei as he looked up into Kurama's green orbs. Kurama put on a weary smile, "Yukina saved you." Hiei's eyes widen, "What!" He sat up in bed, but regretted it as a world of pain accompanied it. Kurama frowned, "Please Hiei it's alright Yukina was able to heal you." Hiei then laid back down on the bed sighing. _I don't know what's wrong with me, _Hiei thought, _I should've been able to beat that guy. But…the katana it felt heavier somehow. What is this…am I getting weak? _Kurama frowned at the way Hiei was brooding. It was like a dark cloud was hanging over his head. "Hiei what's wrong?" asked Kurama concerned for his friend, he didn't expected an answer, but surprisingly Hiei did answer him.

"I don't know Kurama it's just that I'm getting weaker," Hiei suddenly blurt out. Kurama looked surprise and so did Hiei. _Where the heck did that come from? _Hiei and Kurama both thought at the same time. "Um…really why do you think that?" questioned Kurama.

"Never mind," muttered Hiei shaking his head. Hiei closed his eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep. Kurama stood up from the chair he was sitting on that was next to Hiei's bed and frowned. "What's wrong Hiei really?" muttered Kurama knowing that Hiei can't hear him, "No one else can sense it, but I can feel your spirit energy fading." Kurama slowly walked out of the room closing the door gently behind him.

The next three days Hiei was feeling a lot better and he could stand up without the world spinning around and around. Kurama opened the door and found Hiei strapping his katana to his waist. "Are you sure you should be practicing when your wound just healed only yesterday?" questioned Kurama concern.

"I'm fine," muttered Hiei as he brushed past Kurama. Hiei walked towards the forest and sighed. Kurama watched him disappear into the forest and lowered his eyes to the ground Hiei was acting very strange lately. Hiei unsheathed his katana and held it in front of him frowning at the weight of the katana. It was really heavy now and Hiei could barely lift it, "Shit," he muttered softly. Very slowly he started swinging his katana this way and that, but he still couldn't achieve the speed he used to swing it at. After a few hours Hiei sheathed his katana and laid on the ground his breath coming in short pants. Before a few hours of practicing was nothing to him, but now…it took Hiei all the energy he had. Hiei stood up and made his way towards Genkai's temple. Kurama was sitting down next to the entrance of Hiei's room. He had been waiting there for the last few hours and finally when he saw Hiei slowly making his way towards the temple he smiled. It seemed that Hiei was right and that he was okay. Hiei walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw Kurama. "Hiei are you alright?" asked Kurama softly as he helped Hiei to his room.

"Yeah I'm fine Kurama," muttered Hiei softly as he opened the door to his room. Hiei collapsed on top of the bed and sighed in relief. Kurama frowned and sat down on the chair that was still next to Hiei's bed. "What is it, fox?" asked Hiei as he saw Kurama sitting down, not intending to leave.

"I'm here to ask you something," muttered Kurama as he watched Hiei warily. Hiei nodded showing Kurama that he had his attention. "Tell me what is really wrong, Hiei? Others may no notice it, but I can sense your spirit energy fading," said Kurama. Hiei sighed and turned on his side his back facing Kurama. _So it is true, _Hiei thought despairingly. "…I don't know, Kurama. I guess my spirit energy is…going away," muttered Hiei closing is eyes in frustration, "And I don't know what the hell to do about it."

"Maybe we can ask Genkai," muttered Kurama. Hiei turned around and glared at Kurama, "No," he said firmly. Kurama frowned, "Alright, but I don't know what I can do to help."

"You can help by staying quiet," muttered Hiei. Kurama frowned, but nodded his agreement, "Fine I won't tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's me Crimson…short for Dragon of the Crimson Flame. I'm very happy that you guys are reviewing and they're such good reviews too. Don't worry I'm going to explain soon what's taking away Hiei's spirit energy, but gomen not in this chapter. Please I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. You can also put in helpful advice if you want and you can criticize me I don't mind anything is helpful. For those of you who couldn't review I'm very sorry so now you can review.

Chapter 5: Fear

"Okay Koenma sent you on another mission," said Botan carefully gauging the reaction from the Reikai Tanteis. Yusuke frowned, "But we just beaten the blood people can't you tell him to give us a vacation?" pleaded Yusuke. Botan frowned and shook her head, "It's just a short mission and it will only take you about three hours to do. He just wants you retrieve the Sapphire Orb that was stolen from him." Kurama looked thoughtful, "What can the Sapphire Orb do?" he questioned softly. Botan smiled nervously, "Absolutely nothing. It's very valuable though and worth lots of money." Yusuke gritted his teeth, "If it does nothing and is no threat to humanity then why does he want us to get it?" screamed Yusuke angrily at the top of his lungs.

Botan put her hand over her ears and smile sheepishly, "It was his father's favorite jewel and if he finds out it's gone missing he'll be punished badly." Yusuke snorted, "Tell someone else to go get it," he muttered. Botan looked thoughtful, "Koenma said you can have a long vacation afterwards and I'll give you these tickets to—"

"SOLD!" shouted Yusuke as he snatched the tickets away. Kuwabara peered over Yusuke's shoulder and his eyes lit up at what he saw, "Hey can I come, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara excitedly. Yusuke turned to face him and shook his head, "No I'm taking Keiko with me she always wanted to go to this concert."

"But Urameshi," whined Kuwabara. Hiei rolled his eyes, "Hn, let the baka and detective go why should I come?" Kuwabara swelled up with anger, "For your information shrimpy I'm not a baka and if you happen to take a look at these concert tickets you'll understand why we have to go!"

"Hn, what so I can get my eardrums popped?" said Hiei, "Maybe that's why you can't hear and instead of answering you act stupid instead." Kuwabara clenched his hands as his anger level rose top notch. "What about you, huh? Lying face down in the dirt with blood pouring out from your wounds!" shouted Kuwabara. Kurama cringed and sighed Kuwabara was going to get one hell of a beating. Hiei stood up angrily, "Say that again baka saru!" challenged Hiei. Kurama put his hand over his eyes, Kuwabara had just struck a sensitive spot that Hiei was trying to hide. "I challenge you to say that again, BAKA SARU!" shouted Hiei his control on his emotions long gone. Kurama frowned Hiei was never _this _emotional before. Kuwabara instantly backed away cowering down in fright. Botan watched the exchanged silently, "Um…um…just get a start on the mission," she shouted her oar materializing in her hands, "Ja ne!" She flew out the window before the heated discussion between Hiei and Kuwabara got out of hand.

A few hours later after Hiei had calmed down they were gathered in the forest looking for their quarry. Finally off in the distance Kuwabara felt a glimpse of demon energy and they quickly went after it. The demon that they were after looked at them his eyes widening in fear. It yelped and tried to run for it, but they soon caught up with it. "Now tell us where the jewel is?" questioned Yusuke fiercely. The demon bobbed his head up and down vigorously, "Okay, okay I'll tell you just please let me go." Yusuke sighed, but nodded his agreement. "The jewel is in that cave over there," he pointed a clawed finger at the cave in the distance. The Reikai Tantei started towards the cave and once their back was turned the demon lunged at them. He aimed his clawed hand at Kurama who parried it with his rose whip. The demon whimpered at the pain shooting up through his arms and pulled out a sword instead. He looked from Kurama to Hiei and went after Hiei instead.

Hiei smirked and grabbed the hilt of his katana pulling it out sharply about to attack when the weight of the katana increased tenfold. He frowned, _what the…hell, _he thought as he tried to lift the katana. It was as if the katana was purposefully being heavier and then Hiei froze, _it's because…I don't have my spirit energy, _and then suddenly an unknown emotion bubbled to the surface of Hiei's consciousness freezing him in place. Kurama viewed Hiei frowning when he notice that Hiei wasn't moving not even lifting his katana to block the demon. He looked at Hiei's crimson orbs and frowned was that…fear. Suddenly the pictured became sharper more detailed as he watched Hiei's eyes. They flicker to and fro looking for something anything that would help him and then the demon raised his sword and he froze; locked into place and it seemed time slowed down and then he saw it. Kurama saw it clearly that unknown emotion that he saw in Hiei's eyes was something that he never saw before…it was fear. With a yell Kurama's grip tighten around his rose whip and he lashed out at the demon just before it sliced Hiei in half. Kurama frowned, _this is getting serious. We have to get help…I know that Hiei didn't have his spirit energy, but not even being able to defend himself. Something more is happening then Hiei's spirit power draining away suddenly. _"Sheesh Shrimpy do you have to scare us like that!" shouted Kuwabara as he walked up to Hiei. Hiei was staring at the ground his eyes clouding with emotion. "Yeah, what's up Hiei why didn't you slice that demon in half?" asked Yusuke walking to Kuwabara's side.

"I-I couldn't…I…I couldn't," said Hiei softly barely above a whisper. Kurama frowned knowing Hiei was reaching a breaking point. "Uh guys let's just hurry up and move on," muttered Kurama making Kuwabara and Yusuke go on ahead. Kurama turned back to Hiei who was still staring at the ground. "Hiei…you alright?" he asked softly laying a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei shrugged off the hand forcefully, "I'm fine," he muttered through gritted teeth.

A/N: And I can't believe I'm doing this to Hiei! Well I had to its part of the story. Anyways I'm going to discuss about what is happening to Hiei and why he is losing his powers in chapter 7 okay? I'm sorry that it's one chapter away, but yeah. I'm sorry am I taking too long on getting to the point? Sorry if I made some grammar mistakes or misspell something if I did I hope you can understand until next time. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's me again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way this chapter explains why Hiei doesn't tell anyone. Well it's not a very good reason, but…just read and enjoy.

Chapter 6: A Broken Promise

After the mission Hiei and Kurama went back to Kurama's house to discuss Hiei's current problem. Hiei's eyes shined with unshed tears as he paced around frantically, "How can I keep my promise!" shouted Hiei angrily. Kurama frowned, "What promise?" he asked softly Hiei never showed this much emotion before. After they got back from the mission Kurama invited Hiei over.

"My promise to Yukina," he muttered softly, "How can I protect Yukina if I can't even protect myself?" Hiei yelled tears sliding down his face. He bit his lip trying to hold back his tears. Kurama was gaping wide-eyed at Hiei, "H-Hiei your tears they're…" Hiei looked down wiping his hand across his eyes. He too stared at the ground shocked into speechlessness. "T-that's not possible…" he muttered. The carpet was wet with Hiei's tears and there was not a tear gem in sight. Kurama shook his head and knelt down confirming the truth. He looked up into Hiei's shocked filled orbs, "Hiei you're not losing your spirit energy…you're becoming a human."

Hiei paced the room, "You can't tell anyone," he muttered softly trying to get rid of the fact that now not only was he losing his spirit energy, but also his demon heritage. Kurama frowned, "Hiei we have to tell someone maybe they can—"

"NO!" shouted Hiei, "Y-you can't." He bit his lip again, _not only am I'm losing my spirit energy and demon heritage now I can't even control my emotions. Humans are so emotionally unstable they make me sick, _Hiei thought. "Why?" asked Kurama. _Because I don't want them to know that I'm weak and vulnerable and someone to be protected at all times. Everyone will laugh at me…and then…and then I can't I uphold my promise. My promise to her, _Hiei thought, he about to tell Kurama that, but instead shook his head. He opened the window intending to jump out. Kurama frowned as he was about to jump out onto the tree outside. "Hiei," said Kurama softly grabbing Hiei's arm, "You can't do that." Hiei turned around, "Can't do what?"

"You don't have that ability anymore of jumping great distances and unnatural speed," Kurama looked out the window at the tree that was five feet away, "If you jump that distance you'll never make it you might break a limb or something."

"What are you talking about I always did it before," said Hiei angrily trying to deny the fact that he was a human.

"You're turning human…" muttered Kurama leading Hiei to the door, "I'll show you to the door," he said softly sympathetically. Hiei looked at Kurama, _I don't want to hear it, _he shouted in his mind, _I don't want to hear that tone Kurama. Don't pity me like you would to a common stray. Don't do this. Don't do this to me. _Kurama opened the front door about to say good-bye and reassure him when he suddenly bolted. He ran out of the house as fast as he could he didn't want to look at Kurama. He didn't want to see his eyes that were mix with pity and sympathy. "Hiei what the…!" Kurama was about to run after him, but thought better and instead closed the door. Hiei didn't notice the tears trailing down his face. This wasn't like him crying and running like a coward…he wasn't like this not until he became human. Why was he so emotional? He didn't understand was it because he was human that these emotions that humans possess was suddenly bubbling up or was it…was it because he kept these emotions hidden for so long that now after all these hardships his emotional wall suddenly decided to crack and break. "Damn it," he muttered, "Fuck everything!" he shouted. He sank to the forest floor and curled up in a ball, "Everything's so fuck up," he said softly. Not only was he pouring out his emotions, but now he started to change. He closed his eyes and fell into a nightmare induced sleep.

The sun shone brightly filtering through the tree leaves shining down on Hiei. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Slowly he stood up intending to use his Jagan to find his way out of the forest. He reached up and pulled off the strip of white cloth tied around his forehead. Frowning he reached up to touch his forehead dreading every second of it and finally he realized something and cursed. His Jagan was gone and now he really was turning into a human he muttered curses and walked around the forest like a caged animal. He finally turned in one direction and started walking slowly, but steadily in this one direction. After walking for a few hours he heard a stream nearby and slowly walked towards the sound. His body felt strange somehow very strange and he came upon the stream. At least something was going his way for once. He bent down and was about to take a drink of water when he took a step back. His eyes widening at the sight he saw in the river. He slowly stalked back towards the bank of the stream and peered into the water groaning when he saw his reflection. Staring back up at him was a human with long black hair white bangs and brownish red eyes. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. He started walking in that one direction not caring if he died trying to find his way out. He would welcome death. Suddenly he heard voice off in the distance and he slowly crept towards it. There in the clearing Hiei's eyes widen at what he saw. It was Ketsueki and Chimamire. "Are you sure this would work?" she questioned softly.

"Yes, we just need one more person and we can't ask those demons in Makai they're at full power and their not changing like us. We need someone who is exactly like us who's changing too," said Ketsueki. Chimamire nodded and froze her eyes narrowing; slowly she crept closer to Ketsueki and whispered something in his ear that Hiei couldn't pick up. Suddenly they both disappeared and suddenly Hiei turned around and found them staring icily at him. "So what do we have here a filthy stinking human spy," said Ketsueki angrily his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who're you calling human," growled Hiei momentarily forgetting his fading spirit energy and new changes. Chimamire caught on instantly and smiled, "Then you must be like us who are losing are spirit energy and demon heritage, right?" Hiei narrowed his eyes warily and Ketsueki smiled catching on, "Yes, that's right. Why don't you join us, besides demons like us should stick together."

"Hn, if you think you can fool me you're underestimating me too much," said Hiei softly. Ketsueki frowned, "You're right that's why we're asking you to join us so we can get our powers back. The blood stone you took from us that day was the key to bringing back our demons powers," he said. Chimamire nodded, "Yeah, that's why we thought maybe you could help us retrieve it from the Spirit Treasure Vault."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because we can't trust those full powered demons who are not like us. They won't help us because they have no use for the blood stone and it's not very valuable money wise," pouted Chimamire.

"Plus if you help us we'll give you back the stone after all of us regain our power and you can take it back to Koenma," pleaded Ketsueki.

"It's hopeless if you're both spirit less and demon less and I'm no better off how are we going to get to Reikai and steal the blood stone and get away at the same time?" questioned Hiei.

"It's simple Chimamire and I haven't gone completely human yet and we have enough energy that we can give you some too little by little," said Ketsueki. Before Hiei could say anything Ketsueki grabbed his arm and channeled a little bit of spirit energy into him. There were no noticeable changes, but Hiei could feel his hair getting spiky again and he could open his Jagan Eye partway. It felt good to feel power flowing through his veins and since he was still part human the human nature made him want more and more power; to feel in control and powerful again and to not cower down in fear or freeze up in terror. Ketsueki and Chimamire could see it in his eyes the wanting and the need for power. They both shared a knowing smile, "So what do you say will you help us get the blood stone?" asked Ketsueki hopefully. Hiei looked up and considered it for a few minutes before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. "Perfect," said Chimamire grabbing hold of Hiei's wrist and channeling a little bit more spirit energy into him.

A/N: I can't believe that Hiei betrayed his friends…well only Kurama knew, but well…you'll see later on. Thank you for all the reviews! I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm very sorry if I'm going too slowly, but next chapter I'm going to explain what is doing this to Hiei. Um let's see I shall reply to your reviews and sorry if you thought I was.

**Animefouryou: **Thanks for all your support! I'm glad that you like this story as much as I do. Don't worry I'm going to explain everything in the next chapter.

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Thank you for all your support too! If you're wondering why Hiei's spirit energy is draining away everything will be explained next chapter. Please keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay this is the chapter that will explain everything like what's causing Hiei's spirit energy to disappear and stuff.

Chapter 7: Planning and Slaughtering

Soon the next day dawned bright and fair and Hiei watch the sun rose up sighing. Ketsueki and Chimamire both had a plan that was foolproof yet very…difficult. Lots of things could go wrong and if it did they will never have a second chance to do it.

_"Now this is the plan," murmured Ketsueki. Chimamire and Hiei sat next to each other and after feeling the surges of power from Ketsueki and Chimamire Hiei felt ready for anything. "First we slaughter all the humans we can," started Ketsueki. _

_"Why?" said Hiei. Chimamire frowned and Ketsueki looked trouble, "Listen the only way will get into Reikai without killing ourselves and going to Reikai as a spirit is that we need to do crimes so bad that Koenma will be forced to send out Reikai Tanteis," at the word Reikai Tanteis Hiei thought of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama chasing after him something he did not want. Ketsueki continued his explanation, "And once the Reikai Tanteis capture us we will be escort to Koenma's office and he would send us to Reikai's jail for about maybe twenty years and probably release us. Along the way to the jail we pass the Reikai Treasure Vault and that's when we kill the guards who are leading us the jail and take the blood stone and run back to Ningenkai and hide in the forest. After everything's quieted down we regain our powers give you the blood stone and you give it back to Koenma," finished Ketsueki. _

_"Wait if I steal the blood stone wouldn't Koenma forbid me of going near Reikai?" asked Hiei. _

_"Look at yourself you look nothing like the Hiei they know. Once you regain your powers you'll go back looking like your regular self and plus you can say you defeated us and that's how you got the blood stone end of story," explained Chimamire. Hiei looked thoughtful, "Yeah okay," muttered Hiei. _

Hiei thought over the plan once more, _they have brilliant minds that Chimamire and Ketsueki, _he thought to himself. He laid back down on the ground and looked up at the blue cloudless sky and felt…guilty? Yes, he felt guilty. He trusted the enemies that they had just defeated and he abandoned his friends. But he want the power, he wanted his demon energy again. Hiei sighed and closed his eyes.

Kurama had been searching for Hiei for over three hours and he still didn't find him. He sighed and thought back to that day. _"You can't tell anyone," _Hiei's voice rang inside his head and Kurama sighed. He had too it was the only way he'll be able to find Hiei. Kurama walked slowly towards Reikai making his way up the pathway he saw Botan coming down the same path. Botan spotted him and rushed over to him, "Kurama what are you doing here?" she questioned softly. Kurama smiled at her, "I'm here to see Koenma and I have to tell him something. I need help…I don't know where Hiei went." Botan tilted her head to the side and laughed, "Don't be silly he's probably up in a tree concealed by that black cloak of his." Kurama frowned, "Hiei's lost his spirit energy," he finally muttered. Silence reigned for a few minutes before the message started to sink in. "Oh…Hiei's lost his spirit energy," said Botan her eyes blank then suddenly, "Oh shoot! I think I know why," she said her eyes grave.

"You know why?" said Kurama. Botan nodded her head, "Yes, on the outskirts of your city lives an old human who used to be a demon, but turned human because we punished him for his crimes. Now he's sent out a virus that's turning all demons into humans because he wants revenge on all the pure demons," muttered Botan thoughtfully. Kurama smiled and his eyes shone, "Thank you Botan!" he said happily and started sprinting back towards Ningenkai. Botan watched him for a few minutes until he disappeared from view and sighed she loved that man. Her oar materialized in her handed and she flew into Ningenkai to tell Yusuke and the others about Hiei's problem.

Ketsueki and Chimamire arrived back in the clearing to find Hiei sitting down staring at the ground boringly. "Okay it's time," muttered Ketsueki to Hiei. Hiei looked up and frowned at them Ketsueki had changed his hair color and eye color and so did Chimamire, "It's so no one recognizes us," explained Chimamire. Slowly he stood up and the three of them walked towards the city. "Okay I'll take this part of the city and you two choose whichever one's you want," said Ketsueki running off into the city with his sword held tightly in his hands. Chimamire nodded and she pointed out to the left of her, "Take that side," she muttered and vanished. Hiei smirked and unsheathed his katana soon he found himself in a bustling section of the city. Suddenly someone from behind bumped into him nearly making Hiei land on his sword. Hiei growled angrily and turned around about to slice off the human's head when he stopped there standing before him was Kurama. Kurama smiled, "Ah sorry, but I was in a hurry and don't play with sharp objects kid," he said softly and started running towards the outskirts of the city. Hiei stood there in shock not understanding what just happened, _what the hell…? Why didn't Kurama recognize me unless, _suddenly Chimamire's words rang in his head, _"Look at yourself you look nothing like the Hiei they know." _Hiei shook his head and headed back towards the city feeling guilty that now he was going to kill the humans and Kurama might be the one to stop them. Suddenly screams went up from different parts of the city and he quickly and hurriedly got to his task. Chimamire and Ketsueki had already started. He cut off the person's head that was next to him and people stared in horror as the life blood gushed out and the dead body fell to the ground bleeding on the pavement. Then everyone started screaming and running to and fro bumping into each other and falling over one another. Much to Hiei's surprise he smiled and started to laugh. What was wrong with him?

Kurama arrived in front of an old run down house and he peered cautiously inside. No one was inside and he frowned. "Looking for someone?" questioned a voice behind him. Kurama jumped and turned around finding a white haired old man. "Um yes are you the one who sent the virus?" asked Kurama as he peered at the man carefully. The man frowned and then a wicked grin lit up his face, "I see so the virus got to ya heh? Well you pure demons deserved it! You don't look so bad yourself though, but soon you'll grow old like me," he laughed.

"Um…actually no it didn't," he muttered. The man's eyes widen, "Then you're a human with spirit energy?" Kurama nodded slowly this old man didn't have to know of the other self inside him. The old man narrowed his eyes at Kurama and muttered under his breath angrily. "I was just curious as to how we can stop the process of a demon becoming a human?" he said softly pushing his luck farther. The old man laughed again, "Heh, there is no cure. No one can escape from my virus's grasp! They will just get older and older and they will never return back to their demon self." Kurama cast his eyes to the ground and sighed, "Thanks," he muttered not having the heart to kill the old man. The man watched him go and smiled as he walked back inside and laid down on his bed. Suddenly the communicator in Kurama's pocket rang and he pulled it out. "Yes?" asked Kurama as he saw Koenma's face pop up on the screen.

"Forget about Hiei for now we have a major crisis in your city!" shouted Koenma, "Three humans with spirit energy is murdering innocent humans and they're starting a riot. I already sent Yusuke and Kuwabara you have to go now and capture them, but don't kill them. Once you capture them bring them to Reikai and I'll decide their punishment there." The communicator screen went blank and Kurama tucked it into his pocket and started running back towards the city. He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara in the distance with Ketsueki and Chimamire, "Heh these two are going to jail," muttered Yusuke. Ketsueki growled at him and turned away from them. Kurama frowned for they seemed very familiar. "Kurama could you get the last one?" asked Kuwabara as he was struggling to hold onto Chimamire. Kurama nodded, "Sure thing, Kuwabara." He ran into the city looking for someone and using his senses to find any trace of spirit energy. Strangely he felt none and finally off in the distance he spotted a long black haired man slicing people with his katana. Kurama growled softly and ran after the man slowly he snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind. "Agh! Stupid bastard!" shouted the man as he struggled free. Finally the man was able to get a look at Kurama. He instantly stopped struggling and his eyes widen with an unknown emotion. Kurama took the katana from the man and led him back towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I got him," said Kurama. Yusuke nodded and they all headed towards Reikai. When no one was looking Ketsueki winked at Chimamire and Hiei.

A/N: So did you like it? Well it was hard writing this one cause y'know I had run out of ideas and I didn't know what to do with this chapter, but I finally got it down. Well please review!

**Jessica: **Are you Animefouryou? I think you are and if your not I'm terribly sorry, but yeah. Anyways I'm updating every single day because it's summer and quite easy and stuff so don't worry about the updating and stuff.

**ToCOrnot 77: **What up? Anyways thanks for all your reviews and support! Thanks for the advice too y'know.

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Ah yes, well about Hiei…I guess he really doesn't want to go to them because they think he's weak and pathetic now and might not be his friends anymore, but of course that is not true. Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well now it's time for Hiei to execute is plan with Ketsueki and Chimamire. Oh and I'm sorry for not updating because I think I will only be able to update on weekdays and not weekends. Please forgive me. This is the last chapter I believe. So, I'm going to reply before hand because some people had questions that need to be answered before we start the chapter so without further ado…

**ToCOrNot 77: **Well thanks for reviewing and Chimamire is a female and Ketsueki is a male I know their names don't really fit into their genders that much, but I had to have their names referring to blood and I couldn't have all males or all females so I tried to fit their names with the right genders. Forgive me if everyone got confused.

**Dragonsoulfire: **Thanks for the great review and this is the last chapter unfortunately and I hope you like it. 

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Well Koenma's not going to be too happy when he finds out it's Hiei. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Jessica: **Thanks for the reviews and now this the last chapter of the series and from some reason I feel strangely relieved yet sad at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Finding Out the Truth

They all arrived at Koenma's office and found him stamping some papers busily. He looked up and viewed the three humans before him. "Hmm," he said as he looked over the blacked haired one…for some reason Koenma found him strangely familiar. "Well since you have committed a series of crimes that include manslaughter. I sentence you to the Reikai dungeons for fifteen years," said Koenma. Two grim reapers appeared and they led the three away from Koenma's office towards the dungeons. "Hey have any of you notice that those three look strangely familiar?" asked Yusuke to Kurama. Kurama nodded and frowned, "Yes, I have…the strange part is—" He stopped and bowed his head. Kuwabara tilted his head to the side and shrugged, "Well we have to find shrimpy right?" he asked. Kurama nodded, "I can't believe that he didn't tell us about his spirit energy," muttered Yusuke, "We could've helped him." They all nodded their agreement and headed out of Koenma's office towards Ningenkai.

--------------------------------------------------------

The grim reapers led them across the hallway passing the spirit vault when Ketsueki and Chimamire both knocked out the grim reapers. "Okay quickly," muttered Ketsueki hastily opening the door and hearing the alarm go off. Once they entered however there were mountains of treasure and they couldn't find the red jewel. "Where is it?" shouted Ketsueki as he dug through the pile of gold coins in the corner.

"Looking for this," asked Kurama from the doorway holding up the blood stone. Chimamire's eyes widened and so did Hiei's, "How'd you get that?" growl Ketsueki his eyes flashing dangerously. Kurama smiled, "It was simple. I knew I recognize you people from somewhere and well it's easy to see what your motives are if already captured and killed once." Hiei looked down guiltily he finally realized his mistake. He should've gone to the rest of his teammates instead of just trusting the enemies. Ketsueki narrowed his eyes and transformed himself. His form took on Hiei's shape his blood red eyes gleaming triumphantly. Kurama looked startled and he shifted his gaze from Hiei to the real Hiei his mind trying to decipher what was happening. Ketsueki smiled and pulled out his katana and lunged at Kurama. Kurama reacted instantly he pulled a rose from his hair and transformed it into his rose whip about to lash Ketsueki, but hesitated when his mind processed Hiei coming after him and not Ketsueki. "Like they said," started Ketsueki, "Looks can be very deceiving." He slashed Kurama on the arm and he closed his eyes in pain dropping the blood stone. The blood stone headed for the ground and Chimamire screamed and Ketsueki was about to grab it before it fell, but it was too late. Hiei watched the red jewel shatter as it hit the ground and a blast of cold chilly air pulsated off of the shattered fragments. "Great job, idiot fox!" screamed Chimamire as she tried in vain to put the pieces of the stone back together, "There goes are only hope of getting cured." Kurama reopened his eyes and frowned, "But there is no cure. The man who sent out the virus said there was no cure." Ketsueki reverted back to his original form and stared at Kurama with hatred. "You're wrong that old man said if we were to bring the blood stone back to him he would be able to release the power trapped within and cure us," said Ketsueki.

"You're wrong. He was only tricking you to get the blood stone himself. It's not made for demons this stone it's made for humans to use to become young again," said Kurama, "He wanted to become eternally young like a demon he said that maybe he would be one step closer to becoming a demon again." Kurama closed his eyes and said what the old man told him before he left…

_Before Kurama walked off towards the city the man stopped him, "Wait I have one more thing to say before you go." Kurama turned around and studied him closely. "Those demons that you fought before hand…those four what happened to the stone they we're trying to steal?" Kurama cocked an eyebrow, "The stone…why do you want to know about the stone?" The old man looked down, "One thing as a human has taught me this…compassion. No demon can accomplish compassion as a human can. Now I worry about those demons. I shouldn't have tricked them into stealing that stone for me I should've just left them be and let them figure out some of the joys of being a human…" Kurama smiled the man wasn't as all bad as he seemed. He wasn't cold hearted anymore like his demon self. The man looked up into his emerald eyes, "I just want you to tell those four to live their life as a human and figure out these joys. If you ever see them again tell them that." _

Kurama opened his eyes and watched Ketsueki and Chimamire carefully to gauge their reaction after telling them this. They all stared wide eyed at Kurama and they bowed their heads. "We could try," said Chimamire letting the shattered pieces fall from her hands. Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly rushed in, "Alright drop the jewel…" shouted Yusuke, but stopped when he saw the shattered pieces, "Um okay so you dropped it…" said Yusuke smiling sheepishly. Ketsueki and Chimamire both got up and walked towards the Reikai Tantei, "I guess we should reflect on the old man's words…for fifteen years," said Ketsueki as they were led away by the same two grim reapers. They glared profusely at the two while rubbing their heads for being knocked out so fiercely. Once they left the rest of the Reikai Tantei turned towards the last remaining human. Hiei bowed his head, "…I'm…sorry," he said finally after much difficultly. Kurama smiled, "It's alright," Kurama said leading Hiei towards Koenma's office.

"Yeah shrimpy you should've just told us about the spirit energy. We would've helped you and think about it being a human ain't so bad," said Kuwabara trying his best to comfort Hiei instead of saying something sarcastic. Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "Are you trying to be nice because it doesn't fit you, baka," said Hiei. Kuwabara swelled with anger forgetting that he was suppose to be nice, "Fine then shrimpy! Just trying to act comforting! No matter what you'll still be the cold heart demon like you always were!" shouted Kuwabara. Yusuke laughed and Kurama smiled slowly yet surely everything was starting to become normal again. They arrived inside Koenma's office and Hiei stood before the young toddler trying to make himself look submissive, but was failing miserably as he kept glaring at the little toddler. Koenma sighed and watched Hiei slowly, "Well I guess I can't send you to the Reikai dungeons," said Koenma and Hiei almost brightened before Koenma spoke again, "However that still doesn't atone for all those human lives you took. So I'm increasing your parole time with the Tanteis." Hiei glared angrily at Koenma and was about to open his mouth when Koenma silence him with raising his hand. "Now I know that your parole was considered over, but now it's not. This is punishment and now you have to stay in Ningenkai no exceptions and I'm assigning you to stay in Genkai's temple," said Koenma.

"Brat," muttered Hiei as he reluctantly agreed to accept Koenma's punishment. Koenma then nodded and shooed them out of his office. Once they were outside Hiei cursed and mumble incoherent things under his breath. Kurama smiled, "Cheer up, Hiei. Now you get to stay in Ningenkai with us," said Yusuke. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the wall, "I'd rather not." The four made their way to Ningenkai. "Oh don't be like that Hiei," started Kurama, "Now you have all the time in the world to find the joys of mankind and human life. I wouldn't be surprise if you even start to like being a human."

"Shut it, fox. That will never happen," said Hiei, but smiled anyways.

Eighty years later…

Yukina laid flowers on the tombstone and sniffled. She slowly closed her eyes and gave her respects to the dead. She stood up and left the graveyard as a lonely wind ruffled the flowers' delicate buds. On the tombstone was…

_And here lies Hiei best of friends and the greatest brother. The one who found all of life's precious joys and treasures._

_**Owari **_

-----------------------------------------

A/N: So did you like this fic. It took me a long time to get this chapter down and I admit I had to rewrite it twice to get it just right. I didn't know how to end it and finally I did after all these long years. So I hoped you enjoyed this fic and I know the part about Kurama and the old man was sort of lame, but it was necessary for the fanfic. Anyways good day to y'all.


End file.
